Masaki Sakamoto
Masaki Sakamoto (坂本昌樹, Sakamoto Masaki) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Sarutobi clan. Background Masaki is the first child of Kazuki and Anzu Sakamoto, and the older brother of Hoshi Sakamoto. Through his mother, he is the great-grandson of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his first great-grandchild. Through his paternal grandmother, he is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Personality Much like his maternal grandmother and mother in her youth, Masaki seems to possess a playful personality that sometimes got him in trouble in the academy. Masaki also takes after his father as he is nearly always hyperactive, and likes to make jokes. He also seems to be fond of his sister Hoshi and likes to play with her in his spare time. Like his mother, late maternal grandfather, and his sister Hoshi, Masaki also inherited a verbal tic: "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!") Masaki seems to be intelligent for his age, as he is seen reading books about plants, which has complex sentences in it, meaning that someone his age isn't supposed to understand any of it. It is implied that he does this to try and gain his father's attention since Kazuki is always busy in his shinobi duties. A further evidence of Masaki's intelligence is that he picked up on the fact that his father really does try his best to spend time with his family as well as doing his duty as a loyal shinobi even at a very young age. Masaki seems to share a deep bond with Hinoe Matsuda, as they are shown to be together often in the Academy and outside the Academy too. Anzu often notes that Masaki and Hinoe are "rather close" compared to what normal friendships are like, and she also teases Masaki about a possible crush on Hinoe, to which Masaki often gets flustered. Masaki and Hinoe often team up together to ensure that Yukine doesn't end up in trouble due to his gullible nature. Although Masaki is rather obedient, he can be very disrespectful to his seniors, especially his own sensei Anri Tachibana, as he interrupts her lectures frequently and complains to her about not getting any exciting missions. Appearance Masaki is seemingly more like his father in terms of appearance, with his red hair in a similar spiky fashion and face shape, however his eye colour and larger eye shape is like his mother's. Also, under both his eyes he has three beauty spots, something he inherited from his late paternal grandfather. His bangs slightly take on the shape of leaves, resembling that of his paternal grandmother's. His hair is also slightly wavy, which means that he may have inherited this influence from his maternal grandmother and maternal great-grandmother. Later, he wears a black high-collared short sleeved open top with a white shirt underneath which has a beige design of a spade on the top part, similar to his sister. He also wears black tracksuit pants and black shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, his midle bang is swept to his left, similar to that of his father's, to show the Konoha symbol on his forehead protector, which he wears on a black band. He wears a beige short-sleeved top with three white bands holding it closed with short fishnet sleeves underneath -a reminiscence of his mother's top in Part II-, long black pants and black shinobi sandals. Abilities As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Masaki is blessed with an especially extraordinary life force. This grants him tremendous stamina, immense reserves of chakra, and strong vitality, to which also bestows him an extreme longevity. Also, as a direct descendant of the Sarutobi clan, he inherited high willpower, and exceptional strength. As a descendant of the Hoshina clan's Main House, Masaki inherited good chakra control and a large chakra capacity. Kekkei Genkai Masaki inherited the Swift Release from his mother Anzu, who in turn inherited it from her mother Kotori. The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Masaki is only able to use it for a limited number of times within a specific time range, and his current record for usage is up to three times a day due to his young age and inexperience. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, and Masaki questioned whether this would ever stop, but this was rhetorical because he understood why Boruto does what he does. He was later seen in the library with many books scattered around him about plants and it's uses accompanied by Hinoe Matsuda who explains some rare plants and their many remedies to Masaki. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Masaki is briefly seen in the classroom as their teacher tells them their graduation exams are the following week. He is then seen walking with his sister around the village. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Masaki was first seen as he joins breakfast for his family. He was ecstatic to see that his father was home and will witness his participation in the Chūnin Exams, and Masaki asked his mother to tell him about her own Chūnin Exams, which she complied with, and Kazuki added his own inputs in, which led to a playful banter between the two, and Masaki and his sister laughing at it. Masaki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his teammates. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Masaki uses his quick reflexes by using a wired kunai to latch on the the walls, to which his teammates cling to him in turn. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Masaki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Masaki and Hinoe go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Yukine stays behind to defend theirs. They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, the team gives each other high-fives and cheer at their success. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Masaki faced off against a shinobi from Sunagakure, whom he ultimately defeated with the use of his kekkei genkai. When he was announced the victor, his family cheered for him from the audience, much to his embarrassment. He watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, he and his teammates helped evacuate children from the area. He was later seen running off with his team for a mission. In the ending credits, a picture of him and his family is shown, alongside a big group photo of his peers and their parents. In Other Media Video Games Masaki Sakamoto is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Masaki'' "昌樹" is Japanese for "flourishing tree". His name could be a reference to the tree in their backyard which blooms around the time of his birthday, indicating that he was born around springtime. It could also be a reference to his skills, which would "flourish" overtime due to his potential. *Like his sister, both of them inherited their mother's and maternal grandfather's verbal tic, which is "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!"). *Through his mother, Masaki is a descendant of the Hoshina clan, however he is not officially classed as such, neither is Anzu or Hoshi due to his mother taking on the Sarutobi surname and his grandfather Aruto cutting off all connections to his wife's clan from Anzu. *Similar to his sister, he inherited three beauty spots under each eye from his grandfather, unlike his father, who only has it under his left eye. *Masaki's blood type could be either O, A, B or AB, as Anzu is a type B while Kazuki is a type A, which opens up the most possibilities for potential blood types. Reference Masaki Sakamoto is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:OC Art Category:Sarutobi Category:Uzumaki Category:Next Generation Category:FINAL Category:Kekkei Genkai